


To Love and To Be Loved

by completteisolation



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completteisolation/pseuds/completteisolation
Summary: Mina and Jihyo have been Married for 6 years and have 3 children, They have known each other since they were kids themselves. This is their love story
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. First Meeting

Mina is a very shy 4 year old girl, she doesn’t really like playing with the kids of her class because they are so loud so she decides to go and sit behind the big tree and read (she can't read yet so she looks at the pictures and makes up her own story) her favorite book with her little penguin bear.  
“ hi what are you doing?” Mina gets startled at the loud voice of someone, she didn’t expect for someone to find her secret spot, finally she looks up and sees a girl with bangs and big round eyes ‘wow she’s so pretty’ “ my name's jihyo do you want to play?” I show her my book “ I’m reading a book!” Jihyo looks at her with an ‘o’ shaped mouth and asks her “ you can read?” she giggles and pats the spot next to her telling jihyo to come sit “ no, but my mommy reads it to me and I know the story from the pictures!” jihyo giggle “ what's it about!” “ It's about a penguin detective who fights crime and is trying to catch the bad bunny! “ jihyo finally has time to look at Mina closely ‘ wow she has so many moles’  
The bell rings and both of them stand up and start heading to their classroom “ hey do you want to sit next to me?” Jihyo holds out her hand for Mina hoping she says yes, Mina hesitates a little bit because she just met this girl but there’s something about her that she's even surprised by her own answer, “ yes! “ and finally holds Jihyo’s hand.  
" I really like your eyes! they're so pretty and big " Jihyo blushes at the compliment Mina just gave her " thank you, I really like your penguin shoes "


	2. Sleepover

Today was Mina’s and Jihyo’s first sleepover, ever since they both talked to their moms and arranged for their first play date and sleepover since both their daughters were really attached to each other by now. Mina’s family was from japan and loved to Korea because her father got a good job offering at Seoul’s top research hospital facility and decided to move there for their families well being, Jihyo was born and raised in Korea her family was an average one, her mother was a pianist and her father is a professor. Mina was so exited on her way to Jihyo house, her mom was trying to talk to her and telling her to behave at her friends house but she was distracted singing, this was her first sleepover ever and she was staying with Jihyo her bestfriend. I think I have everything, I just hope we sleep in the same bed I don't want to sleep alone. 

“ Mina sweetie are you listening to me?... Mina!”

“ huh? Yes mommy I’ll behave I promise hehe “ 

“ Okay, now remember if you change your mind about staying the night then have Jihyo mom call me to pick you up “ 

“ No! I want to stay the night! “ 

“ Okay okay “

I wonder what we are doing, maybe we’re playing in her treehouse she told me about 

“ We’re here sweetie come on “ 

Mina and her mom were walking hand in hand, “ mommy ring the doorbell, I can’t reach it “ 

The door opens and it’s Jihyo and her mom 

“ Hi it’s nice to see you again, please come on in Jihyo hasn’t been able to stand still all day “ 

Finally Mina comes in and runs to Jihyo to hug her and jump around 

“ come on I want to show you my Nintendo switch” 

“ Jihyo sweetie come and say hello to Mina’s mom!” 

She runs to the kitchen and says hi and bows to minas mom 

“ hi Mrs. Myoui! Thank you for letting Mina stay the night “ 

The start off the day playing with her switch and showing her how to play Animal crossing. They both ask Jihyo’s mom for pizza and she lets them have it, Mina brought all of her dolls and showing Jihyo her little penguin stuffy and brings her a small dinosaur telling her since she has a loud voice it fits her 

“ it’s not a bad thing that you’re loud, that just means I can always find you “ 

“ thank you “ she gets really shy after the compliment she can’t stop smiling 

“ come on let’s go to the treehouse !! I have blankets and paper for us to color with, I also hid some snacks from my mom hehe “ 

She starts dragging her to the back yard and shows her the treehouse. There’s a sing and some kind of bed swing and a slide from the top to the bottom ‘ wow this is so cool I’m going to ask my parents for one too! ‘ they start climbing up the rope lader and the inside is so cool, theres a pink bean bag, a small bed, legos, and coloring books and paper, and a small table with snaks and milk. 

“ look I got you nato! I remember you told me you like it so I asked my mom to get it for you! Also some cookies with 4 chocolate milk boxes “ 

" thank you! you should of told me I would have brought the melon bread you like, maybe net time you can come over to my house "

After a while jihyos mom calls them bak in for dinner, they bring her the drawings they did, to say jihyos mom was a little shocked was a understatement.

" sweetie was is this? " she knows what shes looking at but she just want to confirm her suspicion 

" It's me and mina holding hands!"

" yes I can see that but what I mean its the thing on top "

" Oh! it says 'Mina and jihyo forever' with a heart with Mina and I inside the heart holding hands " 

the look on her daughters face telling her in such a innocent way is something that her mom never forgot, they are both far too young to understand but she can see how close her daughter and Mina are, since the first day they met Jihyo has been talking non stop about her new friend Mina , she was happy her daughter made a new friend, they both act like they are so in love with each other that the don't even know it she knows this is something that they both are going to remember. She decides to take a picture of both of them without them noticing and can see the adoration they have from each other and decides to frame it and one day give it to jihyo and Mina when the time is right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I take a long time on updating I'm still getting the hang of this but I will try my best to post every week and write longer chapters so thanks ! please let me know if you like the story so far that way I know what to change and yeah


	3. Ghost Stories

Mina and Jihyo we’re currently playing with their toys, they’ve had manny sleepovers over time and now that they’re in First grade they both though they were big girls, so they asked their parents to let them stay up all night.  
The parents knowing that they were not going to last all night up they agreed but as long as they stay quiet and in their room; Jihyos parents were very chill very little rules and less strict unlike Minas parents they were more strict and applied more rules then necessary most of the time.   
“ do you believe in ghost Jihyo-chan?” “what are ghost?”   
“ my mommy told me they’re like people but not living people”   
“ doesn’t that mean they are dead?”   
Jihyo was a very smart girl so she knows Mina is trying not to say the word dead.  
“ yes I just didn’t want to scare you”   
Jihyo really isn’t the kind of person that gets scared easily, she always tries to find some kind of rational way of things, so when mina asked her if she believed in ghost she was a bit skeptic about it but she also doesn’t like things that make no sense to her  
“ I don’t think I do but I don’t know maybe, why do you?   
“ Yes! my nana’s house has one!” she looks around to make sure no one is in the room, she leans in to jihyo like she’s telling her a secret, she leans in and whispers to her   
“ I also think there’s one in the house, I hear foot steps and knocking sounds from time to time”  
Jihyo was a little scared now, even though she still doesn’t believe in them fully she can’t help but feel a bit apprehensive about spending the night at Mina’s house now, she started looking around her room now even though it was her house and not Mina’s  
“ you’re lying” “I’m not I promise, maybe there’s ghost in your house too! We should investigate” Mina says standing up and grabbing Jihyo’s hand and drags her to her to the closet   
“ come on we have to dress in all black and look around your house, its going to be so much fun!”   
Jihyo on the other hand is terrified, she still doesn’t believe in ghost but she also not sure if she wants to believe in them, but for mina she’ll do anything they’re best friends and she loves her.   
“ Okay but promise me you won’t let go of my hand, okay?” Jihyo is looking at mina with a serious expression she really doesn’t want to be alone, Mina looks at her and gives her hand a squeeze “ I promise I won’t let you go” she gives Jihyo a kiss on the cheek, she knows she’s scared but she’s willing to do this for her, It’s a promise she will never break ever.  
She treats out a sigh of relief “ okay but I only have sweaters that are black and grey pants that my mom got me” she goes over to her drawer and takes out the grey pants and hands one to mina “ Do you have any flashlights Jihyo-chan?” She starts to look around in her room and finds a little barbie flashlight her dad got her “ I have this one only”   
they’re finally ready to go investigate, mina grabs the flashlight and turns it on holding it with her right hand and holding Jihyo hand with her left, Jihyo was holding onto mina like her life depended on it, she never really liked the dark she gets scared easily, she’s starting to question why she agreed on doing this in the first place  
“ come on Jihyo-chan I’ll protect you remember”   
they start making their way down the hall and into the study room, Mina is a shy girl but that doesn’t mean she’s gets scared easily she’s very brave in the aspect of protecting the people she loves, she told jihyo to come and sit down on the ground, she sat next to Mina still holding her hand and turned to look at her  
“ now what? I don’t see or hear anything, can we go back now please?” she turns and looks at mina giving puppy eyes but mina doesn’t budge, she looks away and they both start looking around the room. Mina is telling Jihyo to be quiet and not make noise to hear something, there’s a small distant knocking sound and small tiny footsteps, Jihyo is terrified to the point that she’s about to cry, mina signals her to stay put and lets go of jihyo starting to stand up with the small flashlight using it as a weapon, she stands in front of jihyo shielding her just incase, Jihyo too scared to say anything is crying, she stands up and hugs mina and tells her “ Can we please go now please?!” “ Jihyo-chan hold on don’t be scared! I got you”  
the small footsteps are now getting closer and closer, mina now takes jihyos hand and signals her to start moving so they can go back to their room, Jihyo starts running and dragging mina behind because now the footsteps get faster and faster, they both make it back into her room and lock the door just incase. Both of them are now in Jihyo bed, there’s small scratching sounds on the door and that’s when both Mina and Jihyo get so scared that they scream   
“ AAHHHHHHH.. MOMMY”   
Jihyo’s parents wake up startled hearing their daughter and Mina screaming for them, her dad races up to their room, his wife trailing behind and Open then door and find Both Mina and Jihyo clinging to each other crying and pointing to the door. “ Whats wrong, what’s going on?!”   
he kneels in front of them as his wife is now sitting on the bed with the girls, they were both so scared and pre-occupied that they forgot that Jihyo has a small puppy, he comes running in to his owner trying to get on the bed  
“ there was a ghost and it chased us to my room, and there was so scratching sounds too!”  
Both parents look confused until they see the little dog coming in and that’s when they realized the confusion going on, “ Jihyo sweetie, it was the dog scratching the door” at the mention of him he starts jumping up and down, her mom reaches down and grabs him and puts him on her bed “ see sweetie it was him, you have nothing to worry about, okay?” she looks at her daughter and the dog licking her face, she starts giggling and goes after mina next, they both calm down. “ hehe okay mommy”  
“ Okay! now both of you time to sleep its pretty late now, continue your adventures tomorrow morning!”   
they tuck in both girls, both parents give them a kiss on their foreheads, they smile at the parents and wave them goodbye, Mina reaches out to hold Jihyo’s hand and smiles at her.   
“Goodnight Jihyo-chan, I love you”  
“Goodnigt Minarie, I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I'll try my best to update faster !

**Author's Note:**

> So I've Decided to do one shot’s of Jihyo and Mina as a couple, I rarely see any of them and I just think they are so cute together. If you guys have any scenario requests just leave them in the comments.   
> Also this is my first story so please let me know if the wording sounds weird or something, I'll try to fix it. Later on I will write about them having kids but I haven't figured it out how


End file.
